Silk Reams and Coffee Cream
by Felinis
Summary: In which Izuku is a fashion designer in training and Shoto works at a coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

**Felinis: My roommate promised she'd pay for my animation paper and coffee if I wrote her a 20k fanfic... Did I mention I take commissions? Because I take commissions. Also on name spelling I've seen it spelled both Shouto and Shoto... I just went with the later, because when I was double checking spelling on wiki that's what came up.**

If Shoto were to openly say what he hated most about his job it would not be the loud humdrum of customers or the hours of standing in mindless tedium. No, it would be the acidic odor of coffee that forever haunted his nose since he started working. It's more common that people would like to think to develop a distaste or even an allergy to something constantly exposed to the senses. Shoto had never hated the smell before. In fact, he had even liked it at times! Now, he was sick of the constant scent of grounds and the way the odor clung to him like a diseased sweat. At least the pay was nice. Shoto sighed as he held a hand on the coffee cup freezing it enough to be chilled and sweet for the customer… Yeah, it's a day.

He pays little mind to any of the customers till one fumbles at the register and finally says his order. It's kind of cute how much boy awkwardly shuffles out of the shop door and almost splashes himself in coffee. The Hero's Brew coffee shop is a rather simple place. It wasn't popular nor was empty. It just was and that was fine. Days and time would pass with him doing work and going through life. It was just a temp job till he got out of college and can do something worth his time. Until then he'd live with the smell of roasted coffee beans and the chatter of millennials.

Izuku was a boy of a different circumstance. If anything, he loved his job a little too much. A point that his teacher would say was obsessive. He often found himself being forced on break after sketching for endless hours or spending a day with his face pressed near the fabric focused on his stitches. At times, he would admit to his addiction, but he just had so many ideas and so many ways he wanted to express them. So many fabrics, forms, textures, stitches, patterns, accessories! So many infinite combinations of clothing for people to wear. Izuku was a naturally awkward person, but he found his teacher Toshinori's words rang true when he dressed nicely.

"Clothes don't make the man, but they can put you step closer to acting the part you want."

When Izuku dressed up he felt so much more confident and sure of himself. Izuku could hold his head higher and smile wider. He felt… good. He was so focused on his work for a new summer dress that he hardly heard Toshinori coughing to get his attention. "What if I did a pattern here… and then added some tie-dye… but with this shape… maybe a handkerchief cut… needs to be subtle… hmm, the sleeves…"

"Midoriya!" Izuku was bolted from his work from the sound of his teacher's voice.

"Yes! What! I'm here!" He squeaked accidentally flinging one of his many sketchbooks to the side. Toshinori shook his head in a mix of amusement and disappointment. Izuku stretched a long awkward smile. "What- what can I do for you, sir?"

"Are you aware it's five in the morning?"

Izuku blinked. "Oh, it is?" It was so hard to tell when he didn't have windows.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Izuku blushed in embarrassment. "… Yesterday... afternoon."

"Another all-nighter. Honestly, you can't keep doing stuff like this with how young you are. Sleep is vital for a healthy lifestyle." Toshinori scolded and Izuku lowered his head. He did know better than to push his body but when ideas struck he just found himself viscously strapped to his work who danced like a perverse mistress. Izuku subconsciously found his hands drifting to paper with new ideas all over again. Toshinori snatched the notebook away from him in a quick swipe. "It's break time young man. Ideas are important, but you can't always strap yourself to work. Go get some coffee at least if you plan on to keep working. One for me as well."

He wants to protest, but now that he's actually stopped focusing his eyes are starting to cloud with sleep and he can feel the numbness of his body. Coffee sounded lovely about now. "Okay. I'll get some quick coffee and get back to work." Izuku patted his face and stood up with a long stretch. His bones really had been sitting for too long. There was much to enjoy about walking after so much time spent working. His feet drifted across the paved streets in a desperate hunt for a coffee shop. It was then Izuku found it not a block away from the studio. An average looking shop that he gladly entered.

The smell of roasting beans and the noise of patrons helped bring some life back into him. He smiled and stood in line as the other patrons focused on their phones or the menu. Izuku really didn't want anything special. Just hot and caffeinated as sin. The other patrons were giving him odd looks and he figured it must be his clothes coupled with his mess of a face. Izuku had actually dressed up yesterday simply for the hell of it and when he got to the studio had changed into… work pants. Sweatpants… So with his sleep void face, mess of hair, blazer, t-shirt, designer leather shoes, and sweatpants he must be getting odd looks. A blush suddenly crept his face and he tried to curl in on himself a little. Izuku wonders if he should go back and change when suddenly it's his turn and he's caught off guard by the man at the register. The best way to put it is… the barista is fascinating… In a world of quirks and superheroes, Izuku has never seen a man quite like him. His face is handsome in a traditional way until Izuku looks at the large uneven patch of skin that is reminiscent of a burn, yet even still it's complementing. His eyes and hair both two distinct colors and something about them makes Izuku shiver. He wishes he had his pad with him because he knows this man is inspiring.

"Hey, you gonna order?"

Izuku jumps and stutters out his order and moves to the side. He tries not to stare at the barista, but he knows he is and when he takes the coffee he awkwardly almost spills them on himself. It's embarrassing, to say the least. But, he does know one thing: he'd like to go back.

Shoto had noticed the new regular more and more over the past week. He never ordered anything special and usually stuttered his order before lingering around for a minute. Shoto only knew his name was Izuku because he kept writing it on his cups on busy days. He was interesting… He always showed up disheveled, but in clothes that were usually fairly nice. His eyes always looked sleep deprived but he still had this adorable smile. One day, Izuku came in well put together and with a worn notebook in hand. It was odd because Shoto almost didn't recognize him.

He was well dressed. Snazzy and stylish with something that spoke of professionalism, but with his face it was mostly adorable. Adorable was a good word for Izuku. While in line he was quickly writing or doing something on the paper and it had Shoto curious. "What are you doing?"

The man squeaked and slammed the thing shut. "Sorry. Just a regular coffee please."

"What were you writing?"

Izuku blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I… I was just jotting down ideas."

It's all Shoto gets from him and all he needs. His days don't change with the new addition. Izuku is just one more customer in a long line. But, he does start to notice him more and more. There's no regular schedule to his arrivals, but he does seem to always come in tired and Shoto wonders if he works nights. But, he shows up at any and all times the place is open so he's not sure. Izuku seems to know how to dress too even if at times his clothes look disheveled. He doesn't always come in with the notepad, but when he does he writes fervently. He doesn't need to know more about him, but Shoto eventually gets curious.

"What do you write in there?"

Izuku laughs and rubs the back of his head. "Promise you won't think it's weird?"

"Sure." Shoto shrugs.

"I'm a fashion designer in training…"

It clicks and Shoto nods. "Interesting."

Izuku finds himself staring pitifully at his work and hating it. This dress seemed like a good idea on paper, but now looking at it he could safely say it just doesn't work. Maybe if he changed the shape? He just groaned. Izuku needed to get away from this and start fresh. Of course, he'd reuse the materials and make edits as he went but looking at the disaster in front of him was depressing. Purple stripes… God, what had he been thinking!

His feet unconsciously drifted him to Hero's Brew and he sighed over and over in line. A disaster… Complete disaster! A horrid piece!

"Is something wrong?" Izuku was torn from his thoughts as the barista Shoto gave him a worried glance. He must have been acting really weird just now.

"Oh, it's just." His head fell. "My latest piece is a mess. There's no way I can put in my portfolio. I mean, purple vertical stripes on a canary yellow chiffon evening dress! I'm so ashamed."

"You just have to fix it." Izuku nods taking a deep breath. Yes, it's not the end of the world. It's just a dress and he can still figure out a way to make it work. "What's it look like?"

Izuku scrambles for his phone and checks that he does indeed have a picture of the abomination. "Here."

Shoto gave it the briefest passing of a glance. "Makes me think of a butterfly."

Butterfly… That's it! He grabbed the barista's hand giddily. "Thank you so much!" And just like that, he was gone.

Shoto found himself genuinely laughing at this. He can't imagine getting so worked up over his job, but then it's not like he does more than brew coffee and deal with customers. He's curious now what the designer has planned. It's not every day that something interesting happens around here. Shoto returns to work secretly hoping for the next arrival of Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felinis: It's finals time... I'm so dead inside**

Now that he'd worked on the piece some more it had really come together. Butterfly... Perhaps the design was a bit avant-garde but anyone wearing would look stunning when they walk. Yes, it would flow like an exotic butterfly as the person stepped and he was so giddy to see it on a model. Izuku was definitely going to have to thank Shoto again for the idea. It was so much better than the trash he'd produced prior.

Toshinori looked at with a large grin giving him a proud slap on the back. "Wonderful! I can see this do spectacularly in stores. It's formal yet bizarre. Risque, but somewhat subdued. More importantly, I love the collar the black beads and lace had me worried for a bit, but the way you shaped it works. I'm so proud of you Midoriya!"

Izuku blushed a little in embarrassment. Toshinori was his hero so when he praised his work he always found his face go red or he tried to deny the quality. "Tha-thank you!"

"Honestly, no need to get so worked up about thanking me. I'm just being honest." Right… Izuku let the tension lax a little. "You've really come a long way though from when I first met you."

They both laughed reminiscing on the past. Izuku had met his teacher by chance when he was fourteen. Back then, Izuku couldn't sew for the life of him and his art had been described brutally by his teacher… a disaster. By all logic, he shouldn't have become Toshinori apprentice, but the man saw something inside him. Earnest passion! Toshinori took it as a duty to train Izuku as a successor in the fashion world that the boy had thrust himself into earnestly. That had been almost five years ago and he's only gotten better.

He heard someone click their tongue behind him. "Ya call that fashion! The stitches are rough the pattern is too simple in the skirt. Not to mention purple on canary yellow! It looks like a fucking shit show. Deku by design, as always."

Toshinori shook his head. "Art is subjective. Midoriya's design may not fit your aesthetic, Bakugo, but I find that it screams him. It has a lot of heart and character even if some aspects seem a little off or rough."

Katsuki crossed his arms and glared at Izuku. "Whatever. It's still shit."

Izuku just grinned meekly. "Kacchan, what's your latest piece look like? I bet it's wonderful."

"It's better than this that's for sure." Knowing the explosive man Katsuki's design would likely be on the more edgy and rough side of fashion. Or perhaps he'd aim for a more conservative high-end outfit. The man did like to mix things around between the two aspects. Izuku admired Katsuki for that factor. Not to mention his skilled threadwork even if he did at times overwork things.

"It's none of your business."

"I saw you buying leather! Are you making a leather dress? That'll be so wonderful!"

"It's a suit, moron."

"Menswear? I hope it's so. It'll really widen your portfolio. Also, I loved that last piece you did! Very mock 70s punk goth, but I think your seems were too refined in the sleeves."

"Fuck you and your purity." Katsuki spat and stormed off. Izuku and Katsuki had known each other for years and despite the fact, Katsuki had bullied him for being quirkless he'd never held a grudge. He was a rival that Izuku held great respect for so he didn't mind the brazen insults. Plus, fashion allowed for something that many other fields couldn't.

An even playing field.

In a world of superpowers and heroes, Izuku had been born ordinary. Izuku had no quirk and for a long time, that was a point of shame for him. As a kid, he wanted to be a hero and he made sketchbooks and files on them in hopes he could somehow learn to be like them. Izuku hadn't realized in all the sketches and notes that in time he stopped focusing on the heroes and more on the outfits. Before he knew it he started drawing scribbled designs of clothing. Hundreds of poorly drawn outfits that he loved to imagine. Izuku kept drawing and drawing.

As he learned more about fabric and designers he fell in love with it all. In fashion, it didn't matter if one was quirkless or not. All that mattered was effort and skill Izuku put forth and he loved that. Loved a craft that anyone could learn with enough time and dedication. He couldn't wait for Ochaco to model for him. With her gravity powers, the dress would be surreal on the runway! Izuku yawned and then thought coffee sounded good right about now.

Shoto was on break when Izuku walked in to get coffee. The guy looked dead on his feet but he was grinning from ear to ear. Shoto could safely say he had never thought this about another person but; dammit, how was everything Izuku did adorable? It didn't even seem like he was trying! Izuku just was and it was impressive in Shoto's opinion. Something to be admired in this topsy-turvy world. People don't see a guy like that often.

Shoto considered saying hi, but his breaks were short and he was also working on homework. If Izuku said hello said was fine and if they passed each other completely that was also fine. After all, they were mostly strangers to one another. There'd be no hard feeling.

"Wonder if he finished that dress?" It's his only comment on his giddy mood as Izuku walks out and stops when he sees him.

"Oh! Shoto!" Izuku scampers over the coffee in his cup almost sloshing onto his shirt. "Whoops! I almost stained another shirt."

"Another?"

"I don't know what is, but for some reason every time I drink coffee it tries to get on my shirt."

Shoto chuckles and turns more to Izuku. "So, with that smile, something good happen?"

Izuku nods vigorously setting his coffee down and fishing out his phone scrambling to pull something up. "Mhhmm! Look!"

It's impressive, to say the least. Shoto's never been one to care much about fashion, more importantly, woman's fashion, but the dress is beautiful. It fits his first thought of a bizarre colored zebra butterfly even more. He wonders how long the dress took to make. Izuku had run out the shop maybe a week or two ago which made Shoto wondered if that's what he'd been working on since. "I like it."

"Thanks! And also, thanks for giving me the idea."

"I just said what I was thinking. Anyone could have done that."

"Yes, but you were the one who said it. So, thank you." Shoto accepted it with grace and he watched Izuku's eyes drift to the notepad in front of him. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing special. Just calculus."

"Sounds boring."

"Yep." Izuku rubbed the back of his head and Shoto turned his attention back to his work. "See you around."

"Yeah. See ya." Just like that, Shoto was back to his work before returning to more work which eventually culminated in the work that was being alive on a giant hunk of rock in space that at some point would lead to death. It's a very assuring thought. Especially, when one remembers that in the end lawyers very rarely use calculus in their line of work.

His break ended far too quickly before he was back to the coffee grind. His coworker Tsuyu paid little mind to his return, but she did ask about Izuku. Of course, she knew he was a regular but hadn't ever cared enough to talk to him beyond "What would you like to drink?". So Shoto said what he knew.

Izuku was a fashion designer who seemed too ungodly adorable.

"I have noticed that he's ridiculously cute without trying." Tsuyu mused pressing a large finger to her mouth. "Would you like to be his friend?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I also don't care if we're mostly strangers." It was an honest answer.

"I see." It's the last the topic is brought up on because neither have a reason to dwell on it more. They do talk about college and bills. The stress of life and all that crap. Shoto's main goal was currently to give his father a giant middle finger by going to a college the man hated. By being amazing somewhere the man wouldn't approve of. By working at a second-rate coffee shop. By living in his own apartment and saying fuck to his father's plans for him one day be the company president.

Shoto was living his own life. In his own way.

It had been weird getting used to living without his comforts he grew up in. But, Shoto loved it! He was free even if he wasn't in as nice or large of home. Or that he worked for his rent and food. Or that professors wouldn't go easy on him for having a rich dad. Shoto wouldn't trade any of it for this freedom!

With the day over, he packed up and headed to his small flat in a shadier area of town. The rent was cheap and that was all that mattered as he placed his feet on dying stairs. Shoto always had to jiggle the lock for a good five minutes before the door would open to his apartment… Well, apartment was a bit of a stretch. It was more like an exceedingly large closet with bathroom amenities. By amenities, he meant a toilet and what could be considered a highly elevated faucet that only worked as it was supposed to on Wednesdays for no conceivable reason. His part-time bed-couch-and dining table took up the most space and was held off the ground by the boxes that served as his dressers.

The walls were musty and grimy with a filth he couldn't clean no matter what he tried. Boy, did Shoto try! The kitchen area only held a small fridge that didn't keep food cold in the slightest and a stove that never seemed to have gas. Neither of these things were a problem though since Shoto's quirk meant he was basically able to stockpile the fridge with a constant free supply of ice and use his own flames as a stove. Yep, this place was an absolute shithole!

Which was why he smiled when he collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**felinis: A new chapter for all ye lovely readers. I hope your thanksgiving was yummy and that your finals go well.**

"Izuku, how was your day?"

The young designer set down his shoes giving a grin to the kind woman smiley earnestly from the doorway. "It was really good! Mom, you'll love the new dress!"

"Oh! It's finished! Wonderful! We should celebrate! I'll go out and get the ingredients to make a huge cake! We can invite your friends."

Izuku chuckled. "It's not that big a deal. Wait till I have my collection finished." Inko reluctantly stopped her rush to craft a cake or some over the top meal. Knowing her she would proudly make sure that dinner had a newly added piece that was a favorite. His mother was a wonderful woman who eagerly looked forward to seeing what Izuku would craft. It didn't matter what, she wanted to see his work and it never failed to put a smile on her face. "Look." Inko takes the phone and gives it a close examination.

"Ooh! Very different. Of course, I could never wear something that flashy."

"No way! You'd look amazing." Izuku examined her frame and thought what would compliment her best. Yes, this dress wouldn't work since the build was meant for someone more delicate. His mother would need something flowy and less form fitting. A tight dress would make her self-conscious about her weight, but a tight top would be good. Plus, Inko still had nice legs so maybe something to show that off.

Inko pinches at his cheeks. "You've got that look again. Thinking up a new dress?"

Izuku laughed tugging at the strap of his bag as he headed to his room. "That obvious? Maybe I do think about work too much."

"Nonsense! Your passion is why Toshinori made you his apprentice." Izuku sets his bag down and ponders what he'll craft next. While he sketches hundreds of designs he only ever makes about five per sketchbook. Something new for his mom. He makes a lot of clothes for her because Izuku wants for Inko to feel beautiful. Mothers deserve that. At this point, he probably has a whole line of mom clothes he could pitch to a store, but it doesn't feel right to do that. These designs are just for Inko. The woman who was his biggest fan and supported him as he pushed his efforts to become a fashion hero.

He sits on his bed a minute and relaxes. Admittedly, he probably worries his mother with how often Izuku stays away at the studio. It's not far away, but still, the last time he slept on his bed was three days ago. His eyes drift a little as yawns slip past his tongue. Dinner will be ready soon so he shouldn't sleep. Izuku forces himself upright rubbing the sleep desperately away.

He's nodding off at the dinner table again and his father mentions how he needs to work fewer hours. That's probably true. Is true. But, clothes don't just design themselves. Izuku feels shame as he Inko shoves him off to bed. The food can always be reheated, but Izuku should be eating with his family.

"Sleep! Then we can all have a nice breakfast."

He reluctantly agrees and rests on the soft plush pillow.

Shoto woke up as usual to the sound of his neighbor blaring loud and obnoxious rap music. Shoto had never cared about, but he had come to develop a slight hatred towards it. He groans and presses his face into the hard, cheap mattress. A morning which he wasn't woken up by barking dogs, gunshots, rap music or some other form of loud noise would be heaven. He shifts a little and the baskets holding up his bed slide sending Shoto tumbling to the floor.

It's a Tuesday alright.

He wipes the sleep from his eyes and smells his armpit. A Tuesday with an unpleasant shower. He squeezes into his 'bathroom' and flicks on the 'shower'. He stares at for a good few minutes before water starts to drip in a slow cold stream.

One of these days shower. One of these days.

Shoto kicks the wall and the water starts dripping some more. It's always a quick wash and because there's no sink he just brushes his teeth while he's here. Some might say this was sad. Shoto was just going to continue brushing his teeth.

Minty.

He shut off his shower and restocked the ice in his fridge. Shoto pulled out some leftover pasta from a few days ago and restacked his bed. He'd go to class in an hour and head to work later. He twirled the fork in his hand takes a bite. He heated up some water and made what nobody would ever call tea. This was usually how his mornings went. Vitamins were taken and he set out to take a jog around the block. He stops at the door and smells his clothes. He was out of clean clothes again.

Oh, well.

Shoto liked his morning jogs. The air is beautiful and crisp as he turned the corners of the sketchy neighborhood. He's never been afraid of being mugged or anything with his quirk. There are some things on the corner that are sizing him up as a target, but he ignores them all the same. Shoto drifts further and further from his apartment till the buildings look nice and the streets somewhat busy. His shoulder bumps into someone and he apologizes quickly. His hour of enjoyment is almost up and he's not interested in formalities at the moment.

Izuku despite his risky career path was not going to college. He was instead focused solely on his apprenticeship. After a good sleep and breakfast, he was already running back to the studio. As he hurried over a body bumped into him with a quick apology. Izuku briefly noted that the hair was likely Shoto's or at least someone with a similar look. Izuku briefly wondered what the man was up to. Then he stopped caring entirely.

At the studio door, Tenya was struggling to get inside which to Izuku could only mean his friend forgot his key inside. It was easier to leave behind a card key than most people thought. They're annoying things and even the most responsible person could forget from time to time. "Here, let me." Izuku slid his card in and Tenya finally noticed him.

"Ah, Izuku! Morning." Tenya salutes and Izuku laughs to himself. "I feel foolish for leaving my key behind."

"It happens to best of us."

"Yes, but this second time I've done something so foolish." Izuku neglected to point out that most people who shared the studio had either lost their key entirely or on several occasions left in the studio. Or in another pair paints like he had. Tenya held open the door for him as they entered the decorated studio halls. "I was wondering what your plans are for the upcoming junior runway show?"

"Well, I was thinking of showing off a new line."

"Hmm. What'll be the inspiration?"

"I was thinking making the outfits centered around quirks."

"That's nothing new though."

"Yes, but I don't want to focus on flashy quirks or heroes. Everyone does that. I want to focus on the ones that create physical oddities."

Tenya nodded. "A powerful message for people who feel ousted by society. As always, you prove to be so profound in your choices." Izuku was not going to tell his friend that he really just wanted an excuse to do out of the box designs.

"What about you?"

"Mine shall be over societal norms and the necessity to both destroy and preserve these factors."

Tenya adjusted his glasses and Izuku bobbed his head a little. "Cool." Tenya was an interesting designer. His work tended to focus on technique and was usually very geometric. Formal and precise. A message was something each piece needed, and that aspect tended to bog down his friend's speed. An irony considering the man's engine legs.

"Izuku…" His friend started. "I was wondering, but do you ever take a break?"

He laughed as he set his stuff down at his work desk. "Where's this coming from?"

"It's just that… well… I don't think I've seen you leave the studio longer than to get a cup of coffee lately."

"That's silly. I went home last night."

Tenya pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and raised a brow. "You were here every time I came in. I know you're dedicated, but maybe you should take a break." And do what? Frankly, these days Izuku didn't have a life outside of fashion.

"No way. I could never."

"We could invite Ochaco and go to a movie. I'm sure there's something great we could go see."

Izuku ignored him with a smile. "I'd rather work. It makes me happy."

"I guess. Just don't push yourself." Him? Never! Actually, that is a blatant lie. Izuku does that every five minutes by accident.

Shoto lazily cleaned the counters thoroughly bored by it all. Days, when it was almost empty, were sometimes worse than days when it was busy. He couldn't just take an incredibly long break and do homework. He had to pretend he cared and stand around bored.

"So what are your plans for your off day?" Tsuyu says as she pokes the register in boredom.

"It's going to be a normal day. I just won't go to work."

"You aren't going to have fun?"

Shoto tosses away the dirty rag and washed his hand. "I have class still. I'm just not going to work."

Tsuyu nods and stares off at a customer, the only customer, in a corner. "Too bad." Shoto did get the occasional days off, usually, they were mandatory since he had bills to pay, and he never did much. Often it was an excuse to relax and nothing more. "What about a movie night in?"

That wasn't too bad of an idea. "I guess." The door rattled open and Izuku walked in. He didn't look particularly… anything. Not stressed, tired, excited, sad, happy, or any emotion. "The usual?"

"Yes."

Tsuyu gave Izuku a hard look. "So your name is Izuku?"

"Ah, yes. Did Shoto tell you?"

"Yes." Shoto could see the boy was a little unsettled by her which was normal. As nice as Tsuyu was her mind was a steel trap making her hard to read. Often even he had trouble understanding her.

"You design clothes. That's interesting."

Izuku chuckles. "Yeah. I guess he told you that too."

"I hope you don't mind. Gossip is our one form of entertainment."

"Not at all!" Shoto sets down the coffee as Izuku scrambles for his wallet. He panics and cries when he realizes that they are apparently in a different pair of pants. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Shoto waves him off. "It's fine. I'll cover for you on this."

"I couldn't do that!"

"I get a free drink here every week anyway."

"But that's your drink!"

"I don't care," Shoto says. "I don't even like coffee."

Hesitantly Izuku takes the cup. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"It's a cup of coffee. It's not like I'm handing over my kidneys." The level purity contained in this small man is unbelievable. "Please, just take it. We'd end up just throwing it out anyway."

Izuku looks at the cup almost mournfully as he walks out. "I… thank you."

Shoto looks at the wide smile on Tsuyu's face and he lets out an involuntary chuckle. "He's something else."

"He's too good for this world."

 **felinis: Buy me a ko-fi maybe?**  
 **ko-fi. com felinisfeloney**


	4. Chapter 4

Class was boring as usual. Nothing much happened outside of the usual babble and notes. At least Shoto didn't have work today. There's a small plus in his day. His pencil taps against the wood grain of his seat as he focuses on the drone of the teacher. Maybe a movie would be good tonight.

Shoto had been thinking he would just sleep, but something fun would be nice for a change. Maybe get caught up on some Netflix show. Stranger Things or something along the lines. Maybe watch an old favorite. One can never watch Tropic Thunder too many times. Or Little Mermaid...

Everyone has their favorites.

His hands run over his scar softly. Most people don't realize that the burn over his face isn't an abnormality caused by his quirk. His mother hated his father... enough that she thought to throw scalding water on his face and strangle him. Shoto tried not to think of that so much. When he did... things would catch fire.

His father... the man who drove his mother to that... the thoughts alone was singing scorch marks on Shoto's desk. Shit! He calmed himself and waved a hand over the smoke. He looked around the room watching for if anyone had noticed. Nobody gives him much mind thankfully. The last thing he wants is for everyone to stare at him for lighting the desk on fire.

Class ended as always with a quick dismissal and impatient shoving from all the other students. Maybe they were going to jobs, maybe to have fun, or maybe just to sleep. Doesn't matter to him. They aren't of any value in his life. Shoto just wants to go home. He slips on a thin jacket and straps on his bag. Shoto glances at his wallet as his stomach rumbles. Well, he should have enough for something good. Or at least, decent.

Decent would be good.

Soba? Yeah, cold soba and a soda. He knew a few places that were pretty cheap around here. It's amazing what being poor does for one's restaurant portfolio. In an unexpected way, Shoto found that he'd gone to more unique and off the beaten path places than he would have years ago. Before, the idea of eating in a place that he was certain was a front for a money laundry scheme would have been downright ludicrous. Nor would he have found that Indian dinner that was most definitely just the owner's house. Or that one burger joint that looked diseased, but made some of the best cheeseburgers Shoto had ever had. As a rich brat following his father's standards, he couldn't even look at those places. Couldn't think of it.

Soba… Mouthwatering soba. That was the mission. He entered one of his favorite hole-in-the-wall diners and took in the smells of freshly made food and patrons who need a working shower just as much as him. Shoto sits at the bar and waits patiently for his food to arrive.

It had been Ochaco's idea for all of them to go out for dinner that night. Something about treating themselves which Izuku was more than fine with. Ochaco was a wonderful girl who could manipulate gravity. She went into modeling for the sake of making a good living for her family. In a way, it was a shallow reason, but incredibly noble. With her quirk, she was beautiful on the runway and made dresses look fabulous even if she was a petite model. Petite models had to fight against certain standards and Ochaco was doing her best. Izuku and Tenya both had her reserved as a model for them. Sometimes they even have arguments of who gets to have her for their show.

They sat now in a nice little out of the way restaurant. It's a warm place full of character and rickety chairs. The kind of place that people love to reminisce about. That makes people happy. Izuku happily enjoyed his ramen, the house specialty, as they chatted away about the latest things. As well as how they personally would dress the cast of a show like Assassination Classroom. Or who they would play in their favorite shows if any of them could act.

"But, I think I would make a great princess Ren."

"Sure you could pull off the look, but Ren herself is so mean," Tenya said. "Personally, I think you'd be a great Leia."

"But, that gold bikini is so ugly!"

"No not that Leia. The other one."

"What other one is there?" Izuku gleamed as the two banter about. His drifts his sight everywhere around the restaurant surprised when he sees a familiar face. Small world. Izuku should make up for the coffee from the other day. It wasn't right not to pay back another man's generosity. He waved his hand and told the waiter that Shoto's drink was on him. That way they were even. He figured paying for the meal would likely seem a bit much for the other. They were mostly strangers.

When Shoto saw him at the coffee shop the next day Izuku will admit he hadn't expected anything. Or for even an acknowledgment. All the same, Shoto gave him that usual glance and usual sort-of-smile. "Hey. Thanks for the drink, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Besides, now we're even."

"You're not one of those guys who needs to make up for every little thing, are you?"

"I-I don't think so. No." While Izuku tried to make a habit of repaying kindnesses he tried to do it when he was certain the person was up for that. People are strange and don't always want to be thanked. Which is fine and something Izuku learned along the way. Like not apologizing every five minutes.

Shoto took his money and returned the change. "All the same, thanks." A customer behind tripped and spilled all over the floor. "Crap. Tsuyu take over."

"Ribbit."

Shoto ran to the back and hurried out with a mop. Fervently he cleaned the spill while the customer demanded a refill. Izuku had noticed it back at the restaurant, but he noticed again just how shabby the state of Shoto's clothes was. While the uniform standard for the shop was fine his shoes seemed a little on the worn side. They were name brand from the looks of the label. Not the kind people let get worn out easily. Plus, those were clearly designer jeans that had been treated terribly. They could have been second hand, but Izuku was certain that they were at the point that Shoto would have owned them awhile.

Why wear expensive brands out like that? It made no sense. But, Izuku didn't pry.

The manager yelled at Shoto. The customer got angry and little violent and because he had been on cleanup it was all his fault. Ass! Like he could control another customer. He kicked a can as he turned the corner on the last street before his apartment. The small buzzing of his phone went off and he yelled into the receiver as he answered.

"Yeah? Whadda ya want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" His blood froze and then it burned.

"Hi…" Shoto swallowed. "Father. What do I owe the call for?"

"I've arranged for a reinstatement at the University. Come sign the papers immediately." It's not a request. It's never that. Shoto didn't think his father knew how to ask for anything. "It's time to stop these childish games and be sensible." So Shoto can go into the family business and be his father's lapdog? No thanks. He'd pass on that.

His fingers brushing the end button when his father shouted. "Don't hang up on me. Be reasonable. Your future can still be salvaged before you waste years flittering about."

"I don't care. Make my brothers your precious heir or something."

"You're the only one of my children with any potential." Potential for what? Trade stocks and sit in board meetings? Living a life where Shoto is bored by everything? Where he never has to work for his job? Where everything is handed to him? That's not potential. That's just nepotism and sorrow. "This is for the best-"

He shuts off the call and powers down his phone. This was his life! Not his fathers! Shoto punched the trash can melting it a little with one hand and freezing it with the other. He calmed down and sighed at the sorry state of his clothes. He had liked that shirt too. This is why he needed more retardant clothing. Maybe a new pair of clothes. When Shoto had left home he'd taken only what he could fit into a large backpack. He had two pairs of shoes right now and both had become rather worn since he left home. From the text, his sister sent his room was untouched and she'd offered to sneak him some clothes.

Shoto's pride wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to take anything from that man unless he had to. Never again if he could help it.

Izuku admittedly was worried about prying into the barista's life. Shoto could absolutely despise his prying. More importantly, Izuku had never wanted to be thought of as a nosy snoop. But today, Shoto seemed in even worse a mood than usual. Izuku wasn't sure what he could do… It's not like he knew much about him, but the way Shoto was so cold it was a little heartbreaking. Izuku didn't like to see people upset.

"Usual?" Shoto said without making eye contact.

"Uh… yeah." Izuku paid up and figured this was the only thing he could do. He gave a large comforting smile. "Um, Shoto… I don't know what's bothering you, but… I hope you cheer up soon."

The barista stopped a moment. Resumed. "Thanks." For maybe the first time Izuku thought the smile on Shoto's face was somewhat genuine for the briefest second. A thought crossed Izuku's head. It's less a thought more an image. A design. Something about Shoto genuinely inspires him often, but usually, the designs are awful. This time… This time, Izuku thinks he has something.

He runs out with the coffee towards the studio as fast as his feet will let him. This will look amazing. Shoto would look amazing. Though, would he think this was a bit much? Oh, he hoped the barista wouldn't think it too weird. Otherwise, Izuku might have to find a new coffee shop and he'd hate to have to do that. He liked his coffee shop and nothing ruined a good shop like offending the employees. Izuku remembered one place where he'd accidentally offended the barista and he was still afraid to go back inside.

But, maybe Shoto would be a good sport about it? Besides, this would look fabulous.

 **Felinis: Buy me a ko-fi maybe?**  
 **ko - fi felinisfeloney**

 **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you**  
 **Pat re on. com felinis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Felinis: You people have no idea how long I focused on that hat**

"I was wondering what your quirk is?" Izuku asked as Shoto fixed another cup of coffee for him. "Just curiosity."

"Hm, oh just ice and fire powers. Nothing special. What about you?"

Izuku dropped a little. There was always a small shame in admitting his difference. "I... I don't have a quirk..." Izuku had wanted to ask in case Shoto's quirk made certain types of outfits or fabrics difficult. Just that and only that. Izuku did not feel ever like sharing that sad fact about himself. It was always a source of shame. Always something to him that should be avoided. Society already thought him something sad.

Izuku waits with baited breath for the answer. "Well, that sucks. $3.84 for the coffee."

On the one hand, it's a very soft reaction. On the other, Izuku had expected something. "That's all?"

"Yes. $3.84, like always."

"No, I mean... you don't think I'm weird?"

"Not really. I mean, if you told me you were studying to become a hero I'd think you were insane. That'll be $3.84."

"But, I don't have a quirk. You really don't care?"

Shoto grabbed Izuku's wallet and started pouring out the change himself. "No. I would be a terrible lawyer if I let stupid things like that bother me."

"That… is a fairly sound point."

"Here is your receipt." This reaction is well… Refreshing. Yet, disappointing. Disappointing in the sense that it defies any notion that Izuku had been expecting so he's not sure how to react. He walks out of the shop confused and curious. Well, now he would certainly have to work on that outfit. If the man's quirk was anything like Katsuki's then he should probably make sure the fabric was retardant. Izuku couldn't count how many times the explosive designer's quirk had ruined amazing outfits.

Where to start?

What could Izuku make that wouldn't come off as invasive and creepy or require him to ask for Shoto's measurements? Hats! Yes. He had just the hat in mind.

Shoto's not sure why he gave Izuku his number, but he did. Maybe he figured since he saw the guy often enough and they talked a lot that it wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as if Shoto was against being friends. In fact, Izuku was rather charming. So, Shoto had slipped his number on a receipt and let that be. If he got a text from Izuku great. If not Shoto was perfectly fine with that. He will admit it was odd when the boy asked about his quirk. Maybe Izuku'd been curious about his scar. It wasn't uncommon for perceived physical abnormalities to be linked with quirks.

That wasn't the case, but Shoto didn't want to clarify it. That's a whole can of worms he dares not open. The text he gets is simple.

 _Hi_

Standard and lacking emojis. Shoto had thought maybe Midoriya was fond of the thing, but he was wrong. His text tended to be simple and to the point. Fairly blunt which was unexpected. They start texting more. It's always casual and unimportant. Usually, they just talk about whatever is going on with them at the moment.

Sometimes they talked about movies. Or games. Izuku often would give him fashion tidbits without much thought. Shoto now understood the acute difference between capped sleeves and short sleeves. Apparently, there was, in fact, a difference! He didn't really get why it mattered, but it did. Which leads Shoto to the text he was looking at now.

 _Wanna hang out?_

The idea of hanging was weird. Yes, they texted usually five-word sentences but that was it. Should he? It wouldn't hurt. Shoto has been curious about Izuku's studio. So he asks if he can drop by. Shoto waits a bit before a response finally trudges in.

 _Sure_ _?_

The response seemed a little weird, but whatever.

"Ochaco give me back my phone!" Izuku yelled leaping as high as he could to reach his friend who was hovering ten feet in the air.

"And send!"

"No!"

She floated back down and handed him the phone. "Too late. I already sent it. Now we'll finally get to meet him."

Izuku looked at the text and the hat sitting on his workbench with dread. "Why did you have to that?"

"We all know it's that guy from the coffee shop down the street."

"How?" Izuku said squeezing his phone in embarrassment.

Ochaco shrugs. "Color scheme."

No! Shoto was not coming here! It wasn't that Izuku hated the idea of him seeing the studio. Or Shoto getting to know his friends. But, would he think when he saw that embarrassing hat. It had seemed like a good idea, but looking at it now… Ugh, he should have gone with something else. More modern and less 1930s. A masculine peach basket hat! Terrible idea. Well, Izuku could always hide the hat.

But, still… He liked it, but there was no way Shoto would enjoy this hat. Izuku really wants to see Shoto in that hat.

"So what's he like?"

Izuku did his best to describe Shoto. He's blunt and kind. He comes off as cold and unfeeling but from what he's glanced in texts and passing he's not. Really, Shoto just seems to be reserved. Izuku did find when he told jokes that they were often very funny. Very dry sort of humor. He's a pretty great guy even if he seems a little weird. But, then Izuku is pretty weird himself. Everyone is weird… Except for Katsuki. That guy is just crazy.

Sometimes Izuku was certain if Katsuki didn't have an outlet he'd become a serial killer. More likely an arsonist who blew up small annoying children and politicians coupled with the occasional IRS member.

"What's the big fucking deal about inviting over some normie? Too afraid your ugly ass hat will be too much for 'em?" Katsuki barks twirling the hat in his hand.

"Kacchan put it down!"

Katsuki throws the hat that Izuku runs to catch. Safe and sound! Oh, his poor baby. "Tch. Still, shit."

Tenya pats his shoulder with a smile. "I like it. Very dramatic! I love the white tulle veil with the maroon plumes. It really adds something elegant to contrast the beautiful geometrics you've included."

"Thanks."

"I want to see it on a model," Ochaco says looking at the large broach sitting on the hats asymmetrical bands. "Oh, what if you put glitter on the edge of the feathers."

Tenya clicks his tongue and pushes his glasses up. "Ochaco, Ochaco, you're so naïve. Glitter on just the ends would be so tacky and cheap. What this hat really needs… Is all the glitter!"

Izuku pulls the hat into the safety of his arms. "We are not putting glitter on my hat… Unless it's silver with tiny intricate snowflakes and a few jewels on the veil… Ooh, and if the feathers were coated entirely in loose glitter then they'd have a nice shine!"

"I'll get the glitter gun!" Tenya squeals as Ochaco runs after to hunt down all the glitter inside the studio.

"Oh, don't you dare get your fucking craft herpes anywhere near my dress!" Katsuki hisses and Izuku hears an explosion in the distance. Dear god, now he really couldn't show Shoto this hat. But… It would look so fabulous on him!

 _Boom!_

Izuku curled a lock if his hair. Maybe they should stop storing the glitter near explosives? And the sequins. Actually, they should just stop storing materials near Katsuki in general.

Shoto was a bit confused as to why Izuku seemed nervous opening the door. If he was so nervous why bother inviting him? He could have easily said no. But, caring about that matter seemed like a waste of time as far as he was concerned. It's a nice building with insides covered in art and eccentric colors. Nothing is allowed to be bland and couture lines the halls. Shoto feels almost underdressed showing up to such a nice place with just jeans, a t-shirt, and worn-down shoes.

Izuku eagerly shows off some of the dresses claiming them as the masterworks of Toshinori. Toshinori… why does the name sound familiar? Shoto knows he's heard it somewhere. If it's a big-name designer there's a chance that he actually owns clothes by the man.

"This piece is my favorite. It's meant to be an homage to 1960s comic book heroes." Shoto doesn't have the heart in him to tell Izuku that he thinks the suit is a slight eyesore. The colors are way too much for him.

The tour continues till eventually, they enter the workshop. There's a smell to the air inside. Of sweat, exhaustion, caffeine, and what Shoto supposes must be creativity. Creativity smells a bit of tears and desperate happiness. There are actually more people in the studio than he figured.

"Is everyone here an apprentice?"

"No. Just me," Izuku says guiding him past a blonde man who's yelling violently at a sewing machine. "Toshinori is all about helping young designers though so he offers the space and the equipment for a small fee. It's really generous of him."

"Are sewing machines really expensive?"

Izuku stares at him in wonder. Maybe it was a dumber question than he originally thought. "This place makes Project Runway look like a backwater shop. Designers dream of using some of this stuff."

It must be nice to have a place like this to work towards dreams at. Izuku must have fought hard to earn where he was now. Meanwhile, Shoto couldn't do anything without his family name giving him a shortcut. It's frustrating to always have things handed to you. It seems ideal to reach a point where everything you actually want is to work for is just slides over like a piece of conveyor belt sushi.

He noticed the way two other people are lingering over at him with curious glances and mirthful smirks.

A rather sharp looking man whispered into the ear of the girl next to him. "Don't make eye contact." Alrighty, then. Izuku gestured to his bench that was a mix of pure neatness, old coffee cups, fabric, sketchbooks, and a very nice hat.

"Nice hat." It is, after all, a very nice hat.

"Indeed." An arm slings over his shoulder making him jump. The sharp man from before is looking between him and the hat. "The resemblance is uncanny!"

Resemblance to what? "Excuse me!" Shoto shoves the man off and sees a short brunette smiling eagerly at him. "May I help you people?"

"Izuku! He must wear the hat! I don't care how embarrassed you are this is destiny!" The girl shouts while Izuku sheepishly hides the hat behind his back. What's so embarrassing about wearing a hat?

"Guys, _this_ is embarrassing!" Izuku squeaks as he backs against the wall. Shoto laughs a little into his hand and tries to look away for the poor man's sake. The hat is easy to grab with how delicate Izuku is holding it and it slips on with ease. It's not the kind of thing he'd pick for himself normally, but It is very dashing. The two attacker's eyes seem to stretch even further.

"Leather."

"Huh?"

The sharp one pulls Izuku and Shoto sees a spark flurry inside those green eyes. One that scares him a little.

"I'll get the measuring tape." The sharp one has handed Izuku a sketchbook. Izuku has lurched forward on a stool the girl pulled out. He's muttering something under his breath that Shoto tries to understand but it's all nonsense. The girl handed the sharp guy the tape and he started holding it over Shoto's body.

When Shoto opens his mouth, he's shushed immediately. "Izuku is in the zone. Never interrupt the zone. Bad things happen when you break the zone."

"The zone?"

They shush again. Apparently, he was too loud."When Izuku gets like this it means he's going to create something brilliant."

"He's been inspired. So shut up and be a good muse."

Muse? All he did was put on a hat. How does that make sense? Shoto gets tired after twenty minutes of standing and attempts to move only to have Izuku shout at him. " _Don't move_!" Izuku rips and crumples a page and starts scribbling anew. Pages and pages are ripped out over and over.

The angry blonde from earlier at one point says loudly, "This shit again? Fucking Deku."

Shoto feels disturbed by everything. From the measurements to the fact that everyone is looking at him like a specimen mounted on the wall. A prize finally catch as they watch Izuku sketch. Whoever said being sketched was in any way flattering or romantic was also an ignoramus. It's uncomfortable and awkward. Not much pleasant in the slightest. Shoto wants so badly to leave, but there's a little fear in the idea of breaking Izuku's concentration. Sure, in all likelihood Izuku couldn't actually do anything that dangerous being quirkless, but the idea of breaking this man's focus seems wrong.

He's trapped there for at least an hour. Just standing there bored out of his mind. Finally, Izuku slams the book on the table and focuses on the sketches. Izuku unceremoniously rips out one of the sketches and tosses it aside. Shoto can't see why. It's a beautiful drawing. The girl, who revealed herself as Ochaco pulls him aside.

"You can leave now. Izuku is going to be like that for a few hours." He pulls the hat off and sets it on the table. When Shoto attempts a goodbye Ochaco just pushes him along. "When Izuku is like this he's dead to the world. Leave him be for now."

"Was it really that big of a deal?" All he did was put on a hat!

She chuckles. "Knowing Izuku, he probably saw those ratty clothes you're wearing and thought 'he to nice a guy to be wearing such shabby stuff. I know I'll make him a hat!' or something like that."

"The hat was for me?"

"Of course it was! It matched your eyes and everything! Didn't you see the glitter?"

"What does glitter have to do with anything?" More importantly, why make a hat of all things? Why not a shirt of a jacket? Was it a friendship hat? Did Izuku make a habit of crafting people hats that he'd want to befriend? When and why would Shoto where that hat?

"You poor unfortunate soul! No wonder you thought lime green would look good on you."

Shoto looked at his shirt curiously. "I like this shirt. It's comfy."

Ochaco shakes her head sadly. "Oh, honey."

 **Felinis:**

 **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney**

 **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you**  
 **Pat re on. com felinis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felinis: I live! barely**

Shoto was beginning to worry. It had been three weeks and no Izuku. Normally if a regular disappeared for a few weeks it wasn't a cause to care or even be slightly alarmed. Shoto had no reason to care about customers. Except, that Izuku had seemed to drop off the face of the earth since Shoto visited the studio. No texts. No visits. No spontaneous run-ins on the street. It didn't seem natural for someone to just disappear like this.

It was probably stupid to worry about something like this. Izuku would be back soon enough. Shoto had no reason to dwell further on the matter.

"I wonder where our regular is?" Tsuyu notes. She's become rather fond of Izuku's cheery presence to make things more pleasant in this drab job. Which is true. It is especially dull here without at least one customer he likes coming in. Shoto also has a test to study for and he could use a dose of human sunshine.

It's not much of a surprise when Ochaco shows up at the shop. In all likelihood, she'd visited several times and Shoto hadn't noticed. There was a look to her appearance that he recognized from the sleepy mumbling Izuku would shuffle in with.

"Coffee. Eight cups. I don't care how. Just _coffee_." Ochaco throws her wallet onto the counter. "Now."

Tsuyu rushes for the cups. "Are you okay?"

"No." That was all anyone needed to rush an order of coffee. "It's a disaster! Everyone went into a manic mode... Nobody will leave, and it smells worse than ever."

Shoto pulls the money from the distraught woman's wallet. "Is Izuku fine?"

Ochaco grimaces. "He hasn't stopped working since you showed up. When Izuku gets like this it's scarier than usual." She grabs the coffee in her arms.

"Do you need help?"

"NO!" She coughs into her hand. "um… I mean… Izuku and the others really don't need another distraction…Plus, it smells like death in there." It can't be worse than Shoto's apartment. A mouse has recently died in the walls and it smells awful. He's going to have to figure out how to fix that. "I just have to stuff caffeine in their mouths at regular intervals."

"Is that healthy?"

Ochaco laughs. "Fuck no. But stopping those people is crazy."

Izuku kept focused on the white leather in his hands as he carefully stitched the suit. Delicate curves and strong lines. A structure that screamed aristocrat, but also street. A fallen prince with a new suave night scene in his life. His creative fever had struck like a landmine and had rendered him unable to do more than work and toil away designing this outfit. Yes! Yes! Yes!

No.

What in the world was that stitch? That was positively horrendous. Izuku set to work pulling apart the seam and praying the fabric would be okay. Thankfully it was, and he was able to keep focused on his work. Ochaco came and set a large cup of coffee beside him. Izuku lets out a grunt as a 'thank you' and takes a sip.

"Shoto says hi," Ochaco adds and he grunts again. His concentration wavers in his slight exhaustion and his break for coffee. Izuku silently curses his body's limits. "You need to take a shower. I'm worried your fabric is going to smell."

Izuku sniffed his armpit and groaned. Ooh! That was unpleasant. "You're right." The whole studio had a funk to it from designers who had caught the virus that is inspiration. Responsibility and self-preservation seemed to fade away when one was inspired. Izuku sometimes wondered how he never ended up in the hospital with how little he took care of himself.

"I think you need a break. I know you're in the zone, but I think you need a nap."

"Probably." Izuku's fingers were beginning to struggle as he sewed.

"I don't think Shoto would like it if you got sick making clothes for him." Yeah. Ochaco was likely right. But, he couldn't stop now that he'd caffeinated. "Take a break in the common area. Watch a show, take a shower, read. Just do something to get your mind in order. Then go home and sleep when the caffeine wears off."

It was all very logical and practical as an idea but Izuku was terrible at following those kinds of things when he got like this. It was why he was used to be forced out of the studio for a day just so he would sleep more than a few hours at his bench. Yeah, logic, reason, and any sense of self-preservation tended to fly right out the window when Izuku was inspired by something. It couldn't be helped. He was a fool who rushed into things full heartedly even against better judgment. But then… if any of the other designers here were any indication this was apparently a common problem.

Izuku was so grateful for Ochaco and her constant nannying because he was certain that some of the people at the studio would have died years ago from malnutrition. "Yeah. I'll do that." His legs were stiff enough to pop when he stood up. He might have been working for at least five hours.

His process was always long, and he had needed to work out a proper pattern before he could keep going. Izuku enjoyed free sewing from time to time, but on this, he needed measurements and structure. It's boring in the common room but at the same time, it's a relief. He needs as much of a break from overstimulation as he can.

Izuku paces in place and stretches his body. He wants movement after all that time being still and confined. His interest fades with the last of his coffee. A small sigh that's not of boredom or even content leaves Izuku's mouth. Like most, his hand instinctually drifts to his phone. He scrolls on the screen. The world is the same as usual so nothing really to look at there. His fingers drift to text messages.

Most worried little notes from his mother that leave Izuku a little guilty. But not as much as he wants to be and he blames it on his exhaustion. Shoto has left a small text. It's simple and it brings a grin to Izuku's face.

 _If you need a break come and get your own coffee. When was the last time you even went outside?_

Izuku genuinely tries his hardest to remember when he last left the studio… Maybe two or three days ago when he went home for a change of clothes.

That matter is ultimately unimportant. His response is stupid and probably only succeeded in making the barista laugh from wherever he is.

 _Designers don't need the sun. Much like vampires we survive by looking better than everyone else and being indoors._

Izuku regrets the text immediately. It's such a stupid joke.

 _You sure? Because I have definitely seen you during the day and you have yet to burst into flames_

 _Yes with bags under my eyes from my vampire nightlife_

 _Take a break for once_

Well, duh. That's what he was doing. Izuku yawned and rubbed his eyes as he leaned back on a plush been chair. Shoto doesn't text him again and Izuku sets his phone to the side waiting for a buzz.

Shoto decided to take his break in the back for a change. It meant less people to bother him and less noise. Really, just less of everything. He wonders how he'll get the dead mouse out of the wall. Amazingly this is not the first time it's happened and it's a struggle each time. He'd complain if it wasn't for the fact that the whole thing is strangely amusing.

Shoto taps his pencil against the lines in his textbook. Bored and somehow fascinated at the same time. He knows he shouldn't, but he's bored and his fingers drift to his phone. He's gotta get back to work in a few minutes but he texts all the same.

 _You get some sleep?_

The response isn't immediate.

 _Yes._

Good. Shoto isn't too worried anymore about Izuku. If his friend is looking after him then all should be fine.

 _I want to see your work when it's done_

Shoto is fixed on what sparked the designer. What had he seen that Shoto couldn't? Clearly, it had been art, but what kind of art and what kind of pattern had he seen. Shoto will admit he knows he's a relatively attractive person, but Izuku doesn't seem the kind of person inspired by shallow things like that. So what was it? He wants to ask, but that's so personal. Shoto feels like he'd be prying where he didn't belong. Tearing his hands into the privacy that was Izuku's art.

 _I'll make sure it's done soon_

Shoto quickly demands that Izuku not overexert himself. That it can wait and that he should go at a healthy pace. He doubts his words are genuinely headed, but it assures Shoto when they're acknowledged all the same. He heads home through the dark streets with a cup of tea in hand. It's only as he's walking that he realizes how stupid it must have been to demand to see an outfit… that's being designed for him.

Of course, he was going to see it once it was done. He hoped he hadn't made a fool of himself. It didn't seem like much so maybe it was fine. He walks past the sound of blaring sirens and gunfire into his apartment. The smell is worse than when he left. It's gross and lingers in a way that makes his scar itch. Shoto makes it his mission of the evening to figure out where the mouse is. He ends up digging in a crack in the wall that is oddly enough not where the last four dead mice ended up.

Shoto seals it in ice for sanitation sake and tosses the frozen thing out the window and chooses to ignore the shattering of glass and a couple screaming hysterics.

It's not too late and despite the blares of crime going on and the loud shouts of another angry couple next door, it's peaceful.

 _Mind if I visit tomorrow?_

He debates sending the message just because it was a little terrifying last he was there. But, he's curious. Shoto wants to see more of that raw passion that Izuku burns with. Wants to see more of that fire in his eyes like when he drew Shoto. Yes, it had been awkward, uncomfortable, and humiliating in a complimenting conundrum. Yes, he was flattered to be a muse, but being a muse was also disturbing. And it was for that reason Shoto was curious. He wanted to know how far the rabbit hole went. Wanted to see what passion and inspiration looked like when it was still ugly. When it was a pile of organs swimming around in a shell.

Shoto wanted to know what drove Izuku to make that outfit. Wanted to see who Izuku saw in himself.

 _Sure_

Shoto falls back on his bed and looks at his clothes. Maybe he should work on getting better clothes. If Izuku was just doing this because his wardrobe was shabby then that be humiliating. Maybe he'd convince someone to help him out. Shoto focuses his mind though to the fading smell of dead mouse and his schoolwork. He thinks of what he needs to focus on tomorrow. Slowly he charts the day. His eyes getting heavier and heavier.

 **Felinis**

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****  
 ** **Pat re on. com felinis****


	7. Chapter 7

**Felinis: I know my sin**

After thirty-two almost uninterrupted hours of work reality begins to slip away and some point you glimpse the face of God. At this point Izuku was willing to bet god lives inside coffee cups and the brains of those who enjoyed suffering.

"Do you ever sleep?" Shoto asked glancing at what might have been a drool stain on his shirt. "Like for more than thirty minutes at a time?"

"Maybe?" Izuku yawned as Shoto handed him a cup of coffee. "I have too much I need to do. Sleep is irrelevant."

"You're clearly declining health says otherwise," Shoto says and Izuku shirks back a little. Okay… so yes, he's neglecting his health, but this is for the greater good! Shoto shakes his head and pulls up a seat from a nearby workbench. "So that's the outfit?"

"Yes… Do you like it? I mean if you don't like you don't have to wear it- especiallyifitclasheswithyouraesthetic _ohmygoditclashesI'msosorryI'msuchanidiotforjustassumingyou'dlikeitforallIknowpunkcouldbeyourthingohI'vetotallyfuckedeverythingupthisistheworstthingI'vedoneinmylifeI'm_ suchanidiot- are you a goth? Please tell me you're not goth! I'm terrible at goth! Punk I can sort of work but goth? No! No! Out the question!"

Slap

"Sorry." Shoto holds up his hands in surrender. "It looked like you needed that. Did you need that?"

He laughs… Oh, that was pathetic on a higher level than he's used to. "Probably." Please, if there is a higher being let Izuku die in a hole somewhere.

"Look, I don't know what an 'aesthetic' means but I'm pretty sure I don't have one," Shoto says and Izuku's eyes twitch. "I'll wear pretty much anything as long as it looks nice."

Twitch.

"What do you like to wear?"

Shoto shrugs in his seat again. "Anything really. Clothes are just clothes to me."

"WHAT THAT BITCH SAY!" Katsuki screams from across the room. Izuku gestures for Shoto to shut up because this is normal and there's not much point provoking the beast of the studio. Even by accident. For some unfound reason though Shoto repeats himself. "Oh, so the fucking NORMIE doesn't think what we do here is all that special!"

"Kacchan please calm down." Izuku pleads. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT WORSE!"

All Izuku had wanted to do was show Shoto his work and then finish up for the day. The outfit was almost finished he did not need this. Why can't he just have some peace for five hours? More importantly, he did not want to deal with the drama of if Shoto lost his cool.

Or if Katsuki ran off Shoto in the next five minutes.

"What in gay hell are you even wearing half-n-half?"

Shoto looked down at himself looking for some invisible stain. "Khakis, I think…. And a shirt."

Izuku waits for the inevitable explosion that he most assuredly does not want to deal with. Focus on what's in front. Katsuki's brow twitches, sparks fly from his fingers, as he clenches his teeth.

"You are wearing yellow and khakis! Yellow and Khakis!" Katsuki slams his hand on the desk forcing Izuku to rescue his beloved fabric. "DEKU!"

Shoto steps up in what Izuku things is a valiant gesture to protect his work but isn't needed. As mad as Katsuki gets he never destroys anyone's hard work unless he's blackout mad. Which Izuku can safely say he is not. Plus, Katsuki is right… Okay, normally Izuku isn't one to judge but- by god- someone get this man real clothes. Izuku had been a bit blissed to notice the last few times he'd seemed Shoto because of sleep deprivation, but - eeghh – is that combo ugly.

"Is something wrong with my clothes?"

The room falls silent as a frost coats everyone's mouth in the shock. Katsuki blinks and looks to Izuku and then to Shoto back and forth. His fist clenches as he yanks Shoto up with a sneer.

"I'm borrowing this."

"Wait? What?"

Suddenly, Katsuki yanks Shoto away and out of the room. The crowd of designers watches as Shoto's feet pull across the floor and out of the room despite protests. No one moves an inch until the door shuts with a gasp that finally is released. The spell breaks and everyone returns to work with no recollection of what happened except Izuku who stares blankly at the door.

What just happened?

Shoto's not sure why he decided to let this crazy man kidnap him, but he's been following behind for a few minutes unsure what to do. It's all very surreal as he continues on behind as they continue further and further through the city. Shoto should just break away and head back to the studio or go home, but he's also once more curious.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up coffee-cream." The explosive man barks as he shoves Shoto around a corner. Coffee-cream Well, he'll admit that it is a new one. "Your wardrobe fucking offends me on a spiritual level." What does that have to do with anything? Their feet fall to a stop when they reach a large boutique with a bizarre tiger print sign.

A silent 'we're here' rings out and Shoto considers just walking backward to the studio now that he's been released. "Oh, no you fucking don't!"

"Look, fighting you really isn't worth energy and I have no idea what's going on. Can you just leave me alone." Shoto huffs as he debates whether or not he wishes to freeze this guy and just walk away. It really just doesn't seem worth it and just as he's about to turn around the chime of the door opening and a new voice enters the scene.

"OM—fucking-G Katsuki, baby!" A red-haired man who clearly loves his hair gel latches himself onto Katsuki's shoulder. He's a tiger striped pink leather vest and a loose black crop top. Toned arms decked in chains and leather straps in a multitude of colors that seem to match the eclectic ripped green and brown pants. It's a very odd choice of outfit in Shoto's opinion, but he seems to have terrible taste in clothes so maybe he shouldn't judge. "What brings you to my neck of the woods."

Katsuki shoves the red-head off. "Fucking shit-hair get off me."

"Don't be like that honey. We got some great new neck chains and ear bling." The red-head stops as his eyes drift to Shoto who's been casually trying to scoot away from these weirdos. "What the fuck is that!"

 _That?_ Shoto does not prefer being referred to as a that or an it. He's a person and he would like to get on with his life.

"A fucking disaster. Fix it." Again, rude.

"With pleasure." The red-head then latched onto his are in a split second and Shoto felt hands crawling over his body. Okay, that is all very much no and he quickly forced the man off with a bout of ice.

"Do you mind?"

The man seems to realize his mistake and laughs. "OMG, I am like so sorry. Eijiro Kirishima at your service sweetie pie. Personal stylist extraordinaire and totally you're saviour because, boy what in gay hell are you wearing."

Why do people keep saying that? Really why? "Shoto… Shoto Todoroki."

"Well, Sho- can I call you Sho?"

"NO."

Eijiro smiles. "You are going to get a makeover of your life."

"No thanks."

"That's not how this works, Sho-darlin." Eijiro tisks as he returns to wrapping his arm around Shoto's side and he really debates punching this guy. "Katsi-baby what's my budget?"

"Two-hundred," Katsuki says as Shoto is pushed further in the store. "He's an idiot so try to get him stuff he can't fuck up."

Shoto tries to remind these two that he is right here but Eijiro enthusiastically yanks him to the rack and starts flinging clothes everywhere. He's trapped between these two men as Katsuki watches from a distance and Eijiro holds clothing in front of him going back and forth between shirts.

"So Sho-darlin what's your story?" Eijiro says holding a green button-top shirt in front of him.

"Please stop calling me that."

All he gets is a hum. "So, Sho-baby doll- like what you do to get Kats-cutie riled enough to send you here." Shoto isn't sure he understands the question let alone the situation he's landed himself in. "Cuz honey, let me tell you man to man you either have to really annoy him or he likes you."

"Does he like me…?"

"Oh fuck no. He's got hate boner glare like mad." Eijiro laughs as he hands another stack of clothes to Shoto. "Which means you're on good terms with someone else otherwise he would have tried to murder you."

Shoto ponders as he goes into a changing room for the millionth time, seriously he is so sick of this shit. He doesn't get clothing so why does this matter… Except Izuku is making that really cool suit and there's clearly a lot of effort and care put into. That raw ugly passion of a man sleep deprived and ripe with the smell of sweet and bodily fluids.

Passion!

He mutters that offhandedly in much less colorful language and whistle comes from the other side. "Well then, it's no wonder. If you're Izuku's muse for the time, then I could stand seeing you in those hideous things even less."

Shoto tosses over the clothing that didn't' fit as Eijirou pulls him along to a shoe rack and looks for pairs in his size. "How could you do that to our poor Deku-darlin. Moving his heart in those trash bags you were wearing. Ugh, kills my gay fucking soul."

"Sorry…?" Deku… Is that this guy's weird nickname for Izuku.

"Oh, Sho-honey-baby it ain't your fault. I forget you straight boys don't know how to dress."

Shoto bites his lip and debates whether or not to say anything about that statement because seems like a lose-lose situation either way. He decides silently nodding and pretending he gives a damn is a valid option.

Eijiro, at last, seems satisfied after what feels like hours, but the man still sighs. "if it wasn't for the fact they'd go to waste I'd so get you accessories. Like you have the nicest little collarbone and it's going to waste without a cute choker." He rests his cheek in one of his hand and bites at his lips. "Plus, with a face like that, you would make Deku go into overdrive ten-fold with some nice gloss. Those lips are begging for it."

"Yeah, no. I don't do makeup."

"Or dress properly." Katsuki spits as he looks Shoto over.

Eijiro leans into the explosive fellow with a Cheshire-grin on his face. "So how'd I do? He's got a lot of classical features, so I figured something more modern than retro. Urban is in, so I figured that was safe to go with since this guy has no style." Gonna be honest, Shoto understood none of that.

"Ugh, he still looks like a normie."

"Hey, I worked with what I had. This guy gives you nothing to go off."

"Whatever, just ring up the shit." Shoto was going to go back into the changing room but was stopped by a shout to stay where he was. "We are burning those monstrosities you called fucking clothes."

Shoto drew the line at that and stormed up. "Look, I don't' get why the fuck you dragged and forced me to go on a shopping trip, but you are not burning my shit!"

"Fuck you!" Katsuki pushes Shoto back into a mannequin. "If you bring down that scrub Deku's work because of your bad wardrobe it's gonna be a fucking wreck and I will personally kill you. Now dress like you can actually appreciate that idiot's ugly ass designs."

…Oh…Oh…OOOHHH. Damn. So it was because… oh, wow… that… that was… "Huh, you like that guy more than you let on."

"FUCK YOU COFFEE-CREAM!" Katsuki yelled gaining the attention of the whole store. "Deku is my rival and if he can't go all out because of you then I will fucking end you. I want a challenge and you do not ruin that for me with your broken ass sense of fashion."

Shoto hides the smile creeping under her lips. So that's how it is then. Guess he has no choice if it's for Izuku… he never realized the guy was so popular among his fellow designer. Everyone wants to see Izuku's passion and fights that passion with their own creative madness. Watching these people, he's seeing that their work is ugly and violent but passionate and heroic. More. Shoto wants to see more because this is something he's never witnessed before. Rivalry that's full of earnest passion and the desire to push the other for the best cutthroat battles they can get.

He's never had that. The more he looks at these people the more he sees how beautiful this world is. The world of creators is slowly revealing itself as a glen of fairies and Izuku stands as a victim of the torment of Leanan sídhe throwing himself at their feet constantly. Now, decked in these new clothing as he heads back to the studio Shoto sees that he is the current muse to steal and eat away at his soul.

The offense was that he never dressed the part he was supposed to. So what will Izuku say when Shoto shoes up in the proper uniform, even if that uniform is a sapphire shirt with a white vest and black dress pants. Nothing that special as far as he knows.

Izuku doesn't want to admit to falling asleep shortly after Shoto disappeared and drooling on himself. It's not only humiliating but also dumb… He should have known better than to just fall asleep like that. Maybe he should have taken more breaks before Shoto came over. It's almost done. Just a bit more work…

The door the room opens and instinctively Izuku glances over and his eyes drop.

Beautiful…

So beautiful…

"Hey, sorry about that." Izuku looks at the jacket and then to Shoto. No… this… this wasn't enough. He'd finish this, but this wasn't the end. "Your friends are kind of crazy." His hand goes to his sketchbook and he stares wide-eyed at the man. "Izuku, you okay?"

"Shhhh." His hand goes to the paper and Shoto stands rigid. Izuku can't help the shiver as he sees a visage hidden in the outfit Shoto wears. A stunning new outfit that this muse has brought to him.

Beautiful. Very Beautiful.

 ** **Felinis:****

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****

 ** **Shout to my Pat reon patron Kiki Goodell****

 ** **Pat re on. com felinis****


	8. Chapter 8

**Felinis:** **…** **I've been writing original stuff nonstop and needed a break. Also my A/C is broken and I live in Texas my life is hell.**

Shoto was beginning to think maybe he should change majors. Change everything. Shoto, to put it in the bluntest and dull of terms, had never had anything he was acutely interested in doing in life. Sure, there are passing interests and small hobbies that anyone inevitably picks up along the road of life, but nothing uniquely him.

Never has been. If he let honesty take his thoughts he'd say he truly fit the favored side of his quirk. Frigid, hard, unchanged throughout the years by some divine credence that yelled about his role as a sculpture in his family's gallery. Shoto has lived a life devoid of fire despite having burns imprinted on his skin that he now sees are shallow compared to the real burn. He blames Izuku for making him see how discontent he's been with life. How Shoto has never been truly set ablaze by the fire while that man stands burning at the stake with a grin.

Passion. Beautiful, cruel, and all-encompassing passion!

It haunts his mind as he looks at what Izuku makes now. It's not for Shoto but it's definitely inspired by him. It's a dress of such a light shade of blue that it's almost white. Red dances like petals and stains from one side to the other as a sapphire mosaic peaks from the back where the large mandala splayed out from the back. Silver sheer sleeves that fall of the shoulders... the long and simple A-line shape. It reminds Shoto of his mother.

"Why a dress?" He asks from his designated chair at Izuku's side.

That smile that Shoto finds never fails to instill warmth and a promise of discussion instilled with love. Izuku paints an image of something seen from behind of a queen of ice who hums a comfort like a hearth. There's a story and an image only Izuku can see that he can only tell with cloth and thread.

Shoto can't do that. He doesn't have those eyes that see the world as more than ordinary. He feels he's been saying it a lot but Shoto is genuinely enamored by Izuku's passion. There's a beauty that dazzles the eyes, that holds him hostage to Izuku's workaholic schedule. It's ugly and smells of filth and the coffee grounds he hated.

"Why do you keep making stuff based off me?" It's a simple enough question.

Izuku laughs awkwardly and leans in on his work to bury himself. "Because... because... you're empty." Almost immediately he jumps in his chair and curls away in defense. "Not that I mean you're bland or anything!"

It's okay to admit that. If Shoto isn't honest with himself on that matter than he's denying reality. Izuku furrows his brow as he searches for better words. "It's more like... I guess um you're ugly- I mean- no you're a really pretty person- I just..."

Shoto chuckles softly and leans back in his chair as Izuku struggles to find the right words for himself. Izuku lets the tension drop as he taps on the desk and looks at the ceiling. "Anyone can be beautiful. Physically you're classic model material, but you're almost too classic. You make me think of a statue."

"A statue that's slowly gathered dust and... and when I design I keep thinking..." The tapping stops and Izuku's eyes glow with a fever and a mischief that Shoto can't escape from. "... it's such an ugly statue. Wouldn't it be nice to break it?"

Shoto's tongue catches in his mouth as he finds his breathe stolen and his eyes locked in Izuku. Break him? The idea of someone taking a sledgehammer to his current self and breaking him into pieces that can never be placed together is invigorating. That Izuku wants to see him burn in fire to make something from the ashes, Shoto is transfixed in that image.

He could get lost in that world.

"Wanna hang out?" The words slip out his mouth as Izuku's returns his focus back to the cloth.

"But we are."

"I mean outside the studio."

Izuku devotes his life to creating. He can't stop and he feels if he were to actually do so an itching madness were to take him and plunge him into insanity. Free time is a joke as he is always working on the art that he treasures even in his sleep. His hands become feverish with the idea of leaving the safe space he's created for him to endlessly work in. It's because of this fact he's come to realize that Izuku has little idea what people do for fun.

He never had many friends besides Katsuki growing up and even now he's usually dragged from work by Tenya and Ochaco. Now he's being pulled along by Shoto into the world to do who knows what. They're hanging out Saturday and going to a movie and might perhaps get food. Nothing special.

So as he sat at home picking at his food a realization hit him. This really would be the first time they ever hanged out. They started talking and hanging out over the past few months but Izuku really only talked to Shoto at the cafe or when the barista came to visit. It seems strange that they've never done anything together prior to now. God knows that Izuku would like to do more to help Shoto learn how to dress because despite Katsuki yelling at him every other visit and throwing away his clothes the man still has no sense for fashion. The consensus was that if Shoto came in anything questionable to the studio to pull him aside and change his wardrobe immediately.

Movies are a good start but that's not really hanging out in Izuku's opinion. You can't talk in a theatre or learn about someone when all you do is sit and watch a screen. That's just how it goes and Izuku does actually want to get to know Shoto. "Hey Mom, dumb question but what would you do for fun with a friend you don't know too well?"

"Hmm, well, I guess I'd start with just being around each other and talking. There's nothing wrong in being simple like that." Inko mused.

"But, we've done that at the studio and he wants to hang outside and do other stuff." This would be so much easier if he wasn't such a loser shut-in.

"Then invite him over."

Huh? Invite Shoto here? So he can see his disaster of a room that's a shrine his mentor's designs and is covered in wall to wall dress sketches… Well, it's not like Shoto doesn't already know he's weird and obsessive when it comes to his work but Izuku feels he's at least put up some illusion that he does stuff besides look at clothing. Maybe they could hang out at Shoto's place for a change, but from how the guy always talked that didn't seem an option. Shoto is mysterious but not in the way one commonly thinks.

The clothes he wears outside of work even if mismatched were clearly expensive and he held himself with decorum and a rigid formality that Izuku believes Shoto might not even be aware of. But, he lived in what Izuku knew was a sketchy part of town that anyone with common sense would know better than to dress rich in for fear of being mugged. There were a lot of answers Izuku wanted and maybe his mother was right and that him visiting was a good place to start. So he sends a quick text and smiles at the near-instant reply.

 _Sounds fun. When you want me_

…By the time Shoto came to visit a few days later Izuku was still debating as he paced in circles what outfit was most appropriate for having a friend for dinner. Was this shirt too formal or maybe something more 80s? No, wait, casual and classy so maybe a graphic T with a button overshirt, but what if Shoto wore the same thing and they awkwardly matched? No- that cannot be a thing! How about…

 _Ding Dong_

Shoot! Izuku tossed on a red and black short-sleeved button-down shirt with black dress pants and tried to assure himself that he looked perfectly fine. It's just dinner anyway… Oh god, his hair! Brush! Brush!

Where in the world is his brush?

"Izuku, your friend is here," Inko called as Izuku finally found the brush hidden under a pile of fabric swatches. Just a quick once over! That's all!

A small voice in the back of his head said that this was ridiculous as Shoto had seen Izuku looking far worse than this multiple times. But, this was different! He wasn't working and normal not working Izuku shouldn't look like some slob or sleep deprived crackhead but an actual functioning person.

Does he ever look like that? Probably not.

"Izuku?" His mother called again.

"Coming!" He tossed the brush and ran out the door tripping in the hallway and screaming at himself internally for looking like an idiot. Izuku scrambled back up and skidded to a stop when he finally faced Shoto who was dressed in a green shirt and jeans.

A smile slipped from Shoto's lips that spoke yards about how he noticed Izuku's panic. "Hey." This is gonna be a long night.

Izuku's home lived up to all of Shoto's expectations. It was warm and friendly but simple which seemed to fit the overall tone of Izuku. Inko Midoriya is probably one of the sweetest women he's ever met just based on first impressions and how good her cooking is. It's the first real time he's gone to a friend's house.

Sure, Shoto has visited people his age because his father demanded it or because the other party was also told to schmooze with him continuously. This is different though because both of them wanted to know each other and as silly as it sounds the concept of people liking him felt strange. "Um, Shoto… weird question but I don't actually know your last name?"

"Todoroki," He mutters as soft as possible because whenever he says his last name he feels it summons trouble.

"Todoroki… Hmm, that's surprisingly ordinary." Izuku muses.

"What did you expect?"

Izuku taps at the edge of his plate. "Hmm, I guess something cool and out there. Like something in an anime."

He snorts a little because Shoto really finds he's as ordinary as his surname once you remove his dad. "Can I ask you something?" Izuku nods and takes a small bite of his dinner. "That Eijirou guy who visits sometimes… are he Katsuki a thing or what? I can't tell and it's been bothering me for weeks."

"We don't actually know… the whole studio's been taking bets for years but nobody can tell because Eijirou just talks that way to anybody and Kacchan is Kacchan." Izuku shrugged. "I think they're probably a couple."

There's another question lingering in the back of his head as he waits for Inko to leave because it's a bit more personal and not just light table gossip. When she finally does the words slip about perhaps a bit too fast considering the topic. He's just very curious about it all since it's a trend he's somewhat noticed among the male designers, "So are you gay like the rest?"

"I-ge-ebh-eh-wah-what! I- gay- what- yes- no!" Izuku sputters and Shoto is certain he was far too blunt in his statement. "I- do you have anything against that or is there some reason or what, because if it's a problem or whatever -I mean, I can't say what I could do about- and for the record, most people in the studio are actually straight- but um, yes."

It shouldn't amuse him as much as it does to watch Izuku breakdown into gibberish but it does. He's very adorable when his face turns red and his eyes do their best to escape his head and the conversation. "I was just curious. Don't worry about it too much."

Izuku swallows and melts into his chair. "Um, are you-?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I've never done any of the dating scene so I can't say anything for sure." Shoto states as he twirls his utensil casually. "But, if I liked the guy enough I'd consider it."

It would piss his father off to no end and that is another form of satisfaction that Shoto can't deny.

"Um… can I ask you something now?" He nods and readies himself for whatever question might be thrown at him. "Why become a lawyer? You don't ever talk about like you actually care."

Why? Because it seemed simple and uncomplicated compared to what his father had laid out for him. At the end, he didn't think much when he chose his major other than what would get him away from his family. In reality, Shoto could do anything he wanted but there wasn't much he could think to want. "I dunno. Just seemed like a good idea."

"But what about what you really want to do?"

What Shoto wanted? What he wanted… There had to be something he wanted to do with his life at some point. At one point he must have had a dream because everyone does. Even broken people like him have something they yearn for. "I forgot."

"Um, I have a photo shoot coming up soon." Izuku scratches lightly at his cheeks. "Want to model for me? It could be fun."

"Absolutely."


End file.
